


Bonfire

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [80]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X3: The Last Stand
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gloves, Grieving, Post-Battle of Alcatraz, post-cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She burned the gloves after Alcatraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Prompt by daria234 at LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any, gloves](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/552344.html?thread=77919128#t77919128).

She burned the gloves after Alcatraz.  
  
Rogue—no, _Marie—_ didn't know how to feel about missing out on the battle, the injuries, and the world of hurt everyone else on the team had gone through while she got the Cure and her freedom, but it wasn't just her mutation she was burning out of her mind as she threw glove after glove into the fire.  
  
She stared at the ashes and struggled to breathe through the smoke. Her eyes stung.  
  
"It's just smoke," she told herself. "Just smoke."


End file.
